A SonAmy Christimas
by Infinity-Warrior
Summary: Sonic and Amy at Christimas. Rated M. For lemon.


**A SonAmy Christimas Story.**

**I know it's not christimas but... I wanted to! OK! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

It was Christimas Eve. Everybody was happily at home with their families. Amy was in Station Square. She was Crying. Noone was around. Suddenly a Blue blur came running by and heard a small weeping. "What's that?" Sonic asked. Sonic looked around and saw Amy crying in a pile of snow. He ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Ames?" Sonic said as Amy lifted her head to see her Cobalt Blue hero.

"Sonic? I thought that i was the only one in Station Square out of our friends." Amy asked "No! Well, I never go out during Christimas!" Sonic said. "So what's wrong?" Sonic asked "Well i am all alone and i normally at least have Cream with me to celebrate! But she is going on a trip with her mom." Amy said still crying.

"Well do you want to spend it with me?" Sonic asked nervoulsy. Sonic was always nervous when he was around Amy. "R-r-really?" Amy asked with a smile. "Come one let's go to my house." Sonic said as he took Amy's hand.

Amy was thinking "_Oh my god! Is Sonic holding my hand?" _Sonic said "Come on Ames let's go." Amy held on to his hand as they walked to Sonic's house.

"Wow Sonic i've never seen the inside of your house before! It's Beautiful!" Amy said. Sonic smiled getting a little less nervous "Yeah. I'm sorry i never invited you over before." Sonic said as they walked over to the T.V. Amy yawned and laid her head on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic though as he blushed. "_Wow she is really cute. Why did i never notice this before? Wait! WHAT? Why did i think that?"_

Amy giggled. "W-what?" Sonic asked. "Your Blushing!" Amy said "N-no I'm not" Sonic said. "Yes you are Sonikku!" Amy said. "Ok. I am. But you are so cute when you lay on my shoulder." Sonic said as he blushed. He hoped Amy didn't hear that. "Y-you think i'm cute?" Amy asked dreamily. "No, Amy, I think your beautiful." Sonic replied. Amy started crying. "Oh Sonic do you really think so?" Amy said

"_Why did I just say that?" _Sonic thought.

_"It's obvious. You Love her."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't of stopped to comfert her then invite her into your home."_

_"Your right! I do Love her!" _

"Amy..." Sonic said as he sighed. "Yes Sonikku?" Amy said with tears in her eyes. "Amy... I...L-L-L-L-Love You!" Sonic yelled. Amy was full out crying now. "SONIKKU! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Amy yelled. Sonic lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. Amy was totally shocked. Her one true crush was kissing her**.. HER**! "Sonikku..." Amy was about to say 'I love you so much.' but was cut off by Sonic kissing her. Amy kissed back with so much emotion. Amy then moaned as they made out.

Sonic was out of breath so he backed away and laid back. Amy Laid on his abs and purred. "Sonikku I love you so much." Amy said. "Amy I love you and i'm sorry." Sonic replied. "Sorry about what?" Amy asked. "Sorry about refusing you for so long. I was really nervous and didn't want Eggman hurting you. But seeing you cry brought my ture feelings out for you." Sonic said as he had tears in his eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?" Sonic asked now with small tears.

Amy couldn't stand him like this and kissed him on the lips and said "I forgive you. Only if you stop crying for me." Amy said with a smile. Sonic smirked and broke his tears. "So Amy do you want to go out for christimas dinner?" Sonic asked "Sonikku are you asking me on a date?" Amy asked "Well if you want it to be." Sonic said.

"Sonic do you know how long i've been wating for those words to be said out of your mouth to me?" Amy asked "Long enough, i guess." Sonic replied "Well where are we going?" Amy asked. Sonic thought for a second. He didn't know where to go. Then he had an idea. "Amy can you wait here for five minutes?" Sonic asked. "Ok but please hurry up i don't want to be alone." Amy said as she sighed. Sonic grabbed his wallet and ran out the door. Sonic went to a jewlery store and started talking to the manager.

"Hello welcome to John's Jewelers... Sonic the Hedgehog?" John asked "Yes hello listen i have about five minutes so show me the most expensive engagement rings that you have." Sonic said "Ok. Their in the back follow me." John said as Sonic followed him into the back room.

"Well here is our most expensive engagement ring." John said as he pointed to a ring in a small case. The ring had a 6 karat diamond and the ring of itself was 24 karat gold. "Wow how much is it?" Sonic asked "Well it's $20,000." John said as he waited for the big 'WHAT?'

"Ok but let's hurry up i have about 2 minutes left." Sonic replied hastily. Sonic paid for the ring and ran off to Amy. "Sorry Ames." Sonic said "Ok." Amy said as she kissed him on the lips.

They both went out to the fanciest restruant that was open. "Welcome to... Sonic the Hedgehog?" The Waiter asked. "Hey. Merry Christimas!" Sonic said

"Well thanks! I only wish that my boss would let me stay home today though. *sigh* Do you have a reservation sir?" The Waiter asked "Well i'm sorry about that i'll see what i can do. But no i don't have a reservation." Sonic replied

"Well it is Christimas so... i might get killed for this but would you like a private room?" The waiter asked "Really? You would do that?" Sonic replied. "It is christimas and you are Sonic the hedgehog so i'll help you out today!" The waiter replied. "Thanks!" Sonic replied.

The Waiter took them to the private room and said "So what would you like to drink?" he asked "Can i have strawberry lemonade?" Amy asked "And i'll have iced tea. And Jonathan? Thanks." Sonic said. "Ok. I will be your waiter for tonight and you can call me John." John replied with a smile.

John came back with their drinks and asked "Are you guys ready to order?" "Yes i'll have the 20 oz steak." Sonic said "And can i have the Chicken salad?" Amy asked "Sure i'll be back in 30 minutes with their orders." John replied.

"Well Amy are you having a good Christimas so far?" Sonic asked "Yes. But i never thought that i would have been spending it with my one true love." Amy replied with a smile. "Well. After this i want to bring you somewhere." Sonic replied. "Ok" Amy replied.

30 minutes passed and John came back with their orders. "Here you go. And call me if you want me." John said as he left the room. Amy and Sonic ate their food and stared at each other lovingly.

"Are you ready for the bill sir?" John asked as he walked back in. "Yes." Sonic replied. John left the room for a minute to tend to the other customers. Sonic left John a $200 tip espically for the room. Sonic walked up to the manager. "Yes can I help you?" The manager asked and he was shocked who it was when he turned around. "Yes can i have a request?" Sonic asked "Yes. Anything for you Sonic." the manager asked

"Well I want John to have the rest of the day off. Is that possible?" Sonic asked "Sure!" The manager said "Just tell him that he's got the rest of the day off." the manager also said. "Thanks." Sonic replied.

Sonic then found John walking and said "Hey John I talked to the manager for you. He gave you the day off. Oh and keep the tip." Sonic replied "Wow! Thanks Sonic I owe you one! My family will be so happy that i have the rest of the day off!" John said as he jumped for joy. "Well have a nice day with your family John." Sonic said as he smiled.

Sonic and Amy walked out of the restruant. "Well that was nice of you Sonic." Amy said as she kissed him for dinner. "Yeah i do that kind of thing all the time. And Nobody should be working on Christimas!" Sonic said laughing. "Ready?" Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's hand. "Yep!" Amy said.

Sonic then picked up Amy bridal style and ran off to a cliff. Then Sun was setting. Sonic and Amy sat by the Ocean watching the sunset. "Oh Sonikku! It's so beautiful!" Amy said. "Well are you ready for you Christimas present?" Sonic said as he put a hand in his pocket. "Oh Sonic you didn't have to get me something!" Amy said "Nonsense! Besides this will be for the both of us." Sonic said as he pulled out a velvet box.

"Amy Rose. Will you marry me?" Sonic asked. Amy was Speechless. Her dreams were coming true. "YES SONIKKU. YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Amy yelled. "Amy you made me the happiest hedgehog alive!" Sonic yelled as he made out with her.

**End of Story for people under 16. LEMON ALERT**

"Sonikku..." Amy moaned "Yes?" Sonic said sexily. "I want to feel you. Can we have sex?" Amy asked "Well we are getting married so. Yes." Sonic replied. "Yay!" Amy yelled. "Well then my little vixen lets go to my house." Sonic said with a ton of emotion. Sonic picked up Amy and carried her to his house. Amy got undressed and Sonic got undressed.

Sonic looked at Amy and something dripped down his nose. He put a hand to it, it was blood. "Sonikku do i look that good?" Amy asked as she laughed. "Yes you look like the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." Sonic said while wiping his nose. "Amy are you sure you want to do this?" Sonic asked. "Sonikku we are getting married and i want to be yours offically" Amy said.

Sonic put a condom on his manhood. and put his manhood at the enterance of her flower. "It if hurts just scratch me and i'll know to stop." Sonic said. "Ok." Amy said nervously. Sonic put his manhood in her flower until he reaches her hymen. "Amy are you sure that you want me to go any further? I don't want to hurt you." Sonic replied. "Sonic please make me a woman." Amy said.

Sonic kissed Amy on the lips and thrusted through, breaking her hymen. Amy winced and scratched Sonic a lot. "I told you it would hurt." Sonic said laughing. Sonic slowly thrusted in and out. "OH SONIKKU! OH! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Amy yelled.

"OH SONIKKU I'M GONNA CUM!" Amy yelled about 30 minutes later. "ME TO AMES!" Sonic yelled. Sonic and Amy both cummed in unison. Sonic then discarded his condom and went back to bed with Amy. "So how was you christimas?" Sonic asked. "I think that it was the best Christimas ever. I got my Sonikku!" Amy said happily.

**The End.**

**Sorry it was short. But. : It was what it was!**

**Read and Review! No Flames.**


End file.
